


A Slow Evolution

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Well, if the motivation works ...





	A Slow Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "intently"

Guilt had a way of changing people's perspectives. So did enlightement, but 'Lincoln Isle' gave up any pretense of chasing enlightenment years ago. That was a vanity he was grateful to escape.

But guilt, now; it was amazing what changes it could make, the moment one actually climbed out of one's own personal hell long enough to actually feel it.

He couldn't change the past. But he could try to shepherd the future.

Not for himself; he didn't deserve that chance.

But if he could, somehow, still help secure some greater peace, actual peace --

Yes. He'd even learn to fly.


End file.
